


ЯТЛ

by LisenaK, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: Падай! [2]
Category: Political Animals, The Night Shift (TV 2014), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Отношения на расстоянии всегда даются непросто.
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Падай! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664239
Kudos: 53





	ЯТЛ

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном. Действие «Курорта» перенесено в 10-ые годы XXI века.  
> Вторая часть цикла.  
> 

Ти Джей посмотрел на часы. Удивительно, как просто оказалось оставить на тумбе у входной двери любимые «Каррера Калибр». Теперь его запястье плотно обхватывал даже не эплвотч, а обычный китайский шагомер – он забывал часы где угодно: в больничном душе после смены, дома под подушкой, в кармане медицинской робы. Ари иногда крутил часы с тумбы в руках и шутил, что Ти Джей хочет забыть о времени, поэтому настойчиво пытается их потерять. 

Не так уж он был неправ, этот Ари Левинсон, ставший за полгода тем человеком, с которым Ти Джей выныривал в реальность только с тихим щелчком замка на входной двери, когда Ари уезжал туда, где его ждали.

Это устраивало их обоих, но все чаще Ти Джей ловил себя на мысли, что хочет знать о происходящем с Ари за рамками их встреч. Убедиться, что у него все хорошо, что он сыт, доволен, улыбается в бороду и творит дурь. В том, что Ари творит дурь, сомнений не было.

Ти Джей откинулся на скамейке, упираясь головой в кирпичную кладку. Он просто устал, вот и лезет в голову всякая чушь. Конечно, не стоило брать две смены подряд, но когда он думал о чем-либо заранее? Хотя нет, конечно, думал. Планировал, что Ари приедет на выходные. Но позавчера пришло очередное сообщение, привычное в своей лаконичности: «Задержусь. Приеду двадцатого». 

Пятнадцать дней. Ти Джей прикрыл глаза и легонько стукнулся затылком о стену. Просто усталость, недосып, слишком много дрянного кофе из автомата. Вот и сейчас, в четыре утра, вместо того, чтобы спать в своей постели, он сидит на скамье у пожарного выхода с очередным стаканом давно остывшего кофе в руках. 

Тренькнул телефон, вырывая Ти Джея из задумчивости.

«Спишь?»

Ти Джей хмыкнул, поставил стакан на асфальт и начал строчить ответ.

«Как думаешь? Уже нет.»

«Врешь. Смена?»

«Вру. Смена...» – Ти Джей было набрал то слово, которое зарекся писать когда либо, но быстро стер это болезненное в своей откровенности «скучаю», отправляя урезанную версию: «Вру. Смена. Перекур.»

Ответ пришел почти сразу: «У меня выходной. Когда твой?»

Ти Джей прикрыл глаза, снова откинув голову, и покрутил телефон в руках, собираясь с мыслями. Соврать – не соврать. Врать не хотелось.

Скамья рядом чуть прогнулась под чьим то весом. Ти Джей приоткрыл один глаз ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как рядом с ним устраивается доктор Алистер, буквально повторяя позу самого Ти Джея. Сегодня выдалась тяжелая ночь: взрыв на мусоросжигательном заводе, потоки раненых, когда в буквальном смысле не хватало рук. Он сбился со счета, сколько сегодня было трупов и как часто он мыл операционные столы. Они молчали. Ти Джей крутил телефон, все еще не зная, что ответить, а доктор Алистер, похоже, задремал.

Снова тренькнул мессенджер, и Ти Джей все-таки провел пальцем по снова темному экрану, просмативая входящее: «Психуешь? Думаешь – обещал, но не приехал?» 

Ти Джей мотнул головой, забыв, что его не видят. Вытянул ноги, чуть не опрокинув стаканчик, и застрочил: «Нет. Думаю, что если расшибешь голову, не приезжай» – и следом: «Кому ты тут нужен вообще!»

Ответ пришел молниеносно: «Тебе. Скучаешь? Я скучаю.»

«Вот еще!»

«Скучаешь.»

«На хрен иди.»

Ти Джей глубоко вдохнул через нос, выдохнул и отправил вдогонку – «Сам все знаешь.»

Почему-то захотелось улыбнуться, будто и правда все может быть хорошо, Ари приедет совсем скоро и они будут есть какую-то очередную еврейскую национальную дрянь сидя в парке. Июль – самое время для пикников на открытом воздухе.

Тренькнул телефон, и Ти Джей, продолжая улыбаться, провел пальцем по экрану. На этот раз Ари прислал видео. То ли действительно устал, то ли правда соскучился, Ти Джей нажал на просмотр, даже не подумав. 

Возникшее в мыслях «зря» быстро сменилось на «пиздец» по мере того, как знакомая рука, с застегнутыми на запястье часами «Каррера Калибр», на видео надрачивала крупный обрезанный член. Тот самый, который пару недель назад Ти Джей сам ласкал губами, проводя по выступающей вене языком. Он непроизвольно сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Тем временем на видео большой палец погладил налитую кровью головку. Чтобы так быстро отправить видео, Ари должен был записать его заранее. От этой мысли Ти Джей почувствовал, как внутри все сладко замерло. Что это говорило о нем и его вуаеристских наклоностях, да и о них обоих, он даже думать не хотел. Может быть, потом, когда Ари приедет...

Справа донесся шорох, и Ти Джей вздрогнул всем телом, чуть не выронив телефон. Точно, доктор Алистер! Ти Джей быстро свернул видео, успев отбить короткое «Блядь, Ари!» и резко развернулся. Если уж встречать неприятности, то лицом к лицу. 

Доктор Алистер и правда уже не спал. И он вне всяких сомнений видел этот ролик. Ти Джей улыбнулся самой разухабистой из своих улыбок, так привычных для него в прошлой жизни. Здесь, в «Сибли Мемориал», он открыто не афишировал свою ориентацию. Конечно, все всё знали, кто вообще в Вашингтоне не знал о его ориентации? Но сам Ти Джей эту тему не поднимал. Так было проще. И вот сейчас он смотрел на доктора Алистера и ждал... Чего? Вряд ли он сам смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Подозрительных взглядов, пренебрежения, любопытства. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что доктор Алистер встанет, потянется, разминая затекшие мышцы, и походя, совершенно не задумываясь, потреплет Ти Джея по плечу. Он улыбнулся, показал большой палец и ушел, оставляя его наедине с остывшим кофе и телефоном.

Ти Джей обессиленно откинулся на стену, прижимаясь головой к прохладным кирпичам. Нельзя психовать из-за такой ерунды. Ну узнал доктор Алистер, так все знали. Знали и немного опасались. Но не того, что ты всю жизнь любил мужчин, и даже не того, что ты мог соблазнить этих гетеронормативных парней, а того, что ты, Ти Джей Хэммонд – торчок. А наркоманы бывшими не бывают. Спине стало зябко, и он понял, что покрылся ледяной испариной.

Чтобы не задумываться о прошлом, которое уже нельзя изменить, Ти Джей снова провел пальцем по экрану, разблокировав телефон, и увидел новое сообщение.

«Ари не блядь. По стандартам современной молодежи это признание серьезных романтических намерений, старикан.»

Ти Джей рассмеялся. Господи, что за идиот! «Меня пытается учить манерам вор, похитивший мои часы!» Он отправил сообщение и поднялся, подхватил стаканчик с кофе и скривился, сделав глоток. Швырнул его в мусорный бак и, уже подойдя к двери, снова услышал звук входящего сообщения.

«Полтора часа. Потом спи. ЯТЛ»

Ти Джей погладил буквы на экране большим пальцем. ЯТЛ – надо же. Зачем Ари с непоколебимым упрямством лез в это, он не знал, но сейчас на душе было тепло. Несмотря на предрассветный час и тяжелое дежурство, Ти Джей возвращался в приемное отделение бодрым шагом.

Он не ответил на сообщение. Ари знал ответ и без этого.


End file.
